


The Spectator

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Masturbation, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, dirty picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Sebastian comes home to find you playing with yourself





	The Spectator

You couldn’t handle it anymore. Sebastian had been gone for a week and you were going crazy. You were trying so hard to not please yourself because he asked you not to. He promised that if you were a good girl and didn’t touch yourself that he would make you feel so good when he came home.

He wasn’t coming back for another few days and you were constantly on fire, needing someone or something to put the flame out between your thighs. It didn’t help that he had been teasing you for the past two nights with dirty texts and pictures. His texts were extremely explicit and described every naughty thing he was going to do to you, as long as you could control your urges.

You were beyond frustrated when another picture came through your phone. 

> **Sebastian:**  Thinking of you baby girl

You moaned and pressed your thighs together trying to stop the heat pooling. You were going to soak through your panties soon if he didn’t stop the teasing.

> **You:**  You’re evil. You know how horny I’ve been since you left and you sending me stuff like this isn’t helping. How much longer until your home?

> **Sebastian:**  I’m gone for two more days baby girl, be good. I can’t wait to shove my cock in your dripping pussy. I want you screaming my name.

> **You:**  Again, you’re evil

You left to go out with the girls, a night on the town to get your mind off of everything. You came back to your shared apartment around 10pm and opened the new text message you received from Sebastian.

> **Sebastian:**  You better not be pretending those pretty little fingers of yours are me and try to fill your hole with them.

> **You:**  Wouldn’t dream of it.

That’s it. You didn’t care what he promised you when he was back, you couldn’t take another minute of this. You practically ran to your bedroom and pulled your dress and shoes off, leaving you in your bra and panties. You climbed on the bed and pulled your hot pink vibrator out of your night stand and turned it on. The familiar hum of the toy was helping you get even wetter, if that were possible. You closed your eyes and threw your head back as you placed the vibrator under your panties against your swollen clit.

You were picturing Sebastian’s mouth and tongue on you as you thrust your hips up into the vibrations of your toy. A quiet moan leaving your lips as you placed two fingers inside yourself trying to reach your g-spot. Your fingers weren’t as long as Sebastian’s and you were trying to picture his hands in you, stroking you just right.

You felt the familiar coil in your stomach and you knew it wasn’t going to be long before you were coming.

“Please let me come, I need to come,” you said to an empty room.

“Come on baby girl, show me how you fuck yourself,” Sebastian said.

You shot your eyes open and looked at him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over chest, and his right foot crossed at the ankle, toe of his shoe on the floor.

You licked your dry lips and moaned, “Come help me Seb, please”.

He chuckled darkly, “I told you not to do anything without me. I’m just here to watch the show now. Come on baby, ride that hand, make yourself come.”

You started bucking your hips and thrusting your fingers faster into your soaked core, you could feel your pussy walls quaking around your fingers. You turned the level up on the vibrator one more notch and you started convulsing as your orgasm hit you hard. You were practically screaming with the force of it.

You came down from your high and withdrew your fingers from yourself and turned off the vibrator. You turned to look at Sebastian and watched as he adjusted himself in his pants.

“I thought you weren’t gonna be home for a few more days?”

“I knew with all the teasing I was doing you were going to crack soon so I decided to end the trip two days early. Glad I didn’t miss the show after all. However, since you didn’t do as I asked you’re in for a bit on punishment. If you take it like the good girl I know you can be, I’ll reward you. Can you?”

You nodded your head ‘yes’ and licked your lips in anticipation.

“Come here then, I want to watch you as you suck me off,” he said as he undid his belt and pants.

You knew you were going to be very tired come morning and you couldn’t wait. 


End file.
